Classic muzzle-loading rifles are known to have a side nipple assembly and a fixed breech, and are therefore cleaned without taking the firearm down, using a rod that is inserted through the mouth of the barrel.
These classic muzzle-loading rifles began to be reproduced in recent times, endeavouring to faithfully reproduce the original firearm, albeit incorporating new details provided by the new technologies, as concerns materials, accessories, constructional systems, etc.
In recent years, muzzle-loading rifles have been marketed with the striker in line with the breech and barrel, which striker originally consisted of a mass which struck, as a bolt, against the breech.
These new muzzle-loading rifles, so-called in-line rifles, were convenient in that the barrel and breech could be taken down to be cleaned.
More recently, muzzle-loading rifles, which are similarly of the in-line type, have emerged in which the bolt looks like and indeed works essentially as modem rifle bolts, such as the Spanish "Mauser" or those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,606,817 and 5,718,073.
These in-line muzzle-loading rifles have moreover been fitted with elements peculiar to modem arms, such as ranges, telescopic sights, etc., to such an extent that their resemblance with the original or classic muzzle-loading firearms is almost non-existent, not only as to the outward appearance but also as to their effectiveness and results.
There is however a large sector of consumers, as with hunters in given countries, particularly in the United States, where muzzle-loading firearms are used for hunting during a certain time of the year, or in certain places or areas, who would like their firearm to be an accurate as possible a classic muzzle-loading rifle, particularly with the nipple assembly laterally arranged as in the laiter rifles.
Furthermore, muzzle-loading rifles are fitted with a firing system in which a hammer is provided, mounted on a cam pushed by a shuttle upon firing, the cam working with a safety which may fit in a housing in the cam to define a safety position matching the cocked position of the hammer, at the same time as a spring keeps the safety proper in a safety or firing position.
When changing from the safety to the firing position, a click sounds which, when the rifle is used as a huting weapon, may be heard or perceived by the game, causing them to run off, which results in many hunters carrying their firearm in the firing position with the ensuing likelihood of accidents.